


The Sun, the Moon and the Stars

by Starlight_Adventurer



Series: Day and Night - A Family [1]
Category: Mother 3, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Adventurer/pseuds/Starlight_Adventurer
Summary: Sometimes Rosalina enjoys a quiet day to herself. However, with as many kids as she had these days are few and far between. So when one arrives she cannot help but wondered where the Lumas have gone.Turns out they have made an interesting new friend.The Sun.





	The Sun, the Moon and the Stars

Rosalina had grown accustomed to her children’s presence on quiet days around Smash Mansion, despite their constant noise breaking said quiet. However, she was alone in her room as she settled down to read a book she had been neglecting for a long time. She looked over at her roommate’s bed, only to find that void of any Lumas as well. 

Rosalina knew she should be worried but her children could take of themselves. The mansion itself was perfectly safe, if you disregarded some of the shadier characters currently living there. She sighed as she leant back on her bed and opened her book to the first page. She slipped into a deep concentration, any worries forgotten for the time being.

\---

Hours later, Rosalina closed her book with a content smile. She had reached the end of a thrilling mystery novel, she would have to thank Peach for the recommendation at dinner. Speaking of dinner, she looked at the time to see it was getting late. Rosalina frowned as there was no evidence of any of her children having returned. She placed her book on the bedside table before heading out of the room.

The hallways were silent, apart from her light footsteps, which was typical of mealtimes in the mansion. Rosalina made her way down to the main hall. She could hear the chatter of the others as they conversed over dinner. She moved to go in and ask if anyone had seen any of the Lumas but something told her to go in the opposite direction.

She walked past the grand staircase towards one of the side hallways. She glanced over the closed doors of people staying on the ground floor as well as other essential places. Rosalina was about to call it quits when the hallway came to a stop at one of the doors leading to the outside. She figured it wouldn’t hurt to have a look and pushed it open.

Bright colours immediately greeted her as she took in the sight of the mansion’s garden. It was well-kept, every kind of flower imaginable being grown in the organised beds scattered about the grounds. Rosalina thought back to her own garden on the Comet Observatory, hopefully one of the Lumas had remembered to water it like she'd asked. She shook her head, dismissing that train of thought, and followed the feeling more.

It took her further into the garden, into a secluded area surrounded by trees. When the trees opened up Rosalina saw a clearing bathed in sunlight, glowing in the shades of sunset. She caught sight of many of her Lumas, both ones she had brought with her on this trip as well as ones she had left to take care of the observatory in her absence. They milled about in a happy fashion, occasionally making an excited exclamation.

Rosalina smiled at her children’s joy. She was about to call for their attention when she noticed someone else occupying the clearing. A boy she had yet to meet sleeping amongst a pile of Lumas, each content to lay beside or on top of him. She felt it was wrong to disturb this scene especially after the young boy shifted to hug one of the young stars, making it giggle.

Rosalina backed away from the clearing, leaving it as if she was never there. Her children seemed safe with whoever it was. She was satisfied.

\---

Rosalina woke to the feeling of one of her children patting her face gently. She sat up and found many Lumas floating around her bed. They looked at her worriedly, some of them glancing between themselves. Rosalina raised an eyebrow at their actions. She looked over at her roommate’s bed to find Peach still deep in sleep. The other blonde was half hung off her bed face down on the pillow, most likely drooling.

She gestured for one of them to speak. A yellow Luma moved forward to whisper, “Mama, we’re sorry about yesterday.”

“Sorry?” Rosalina asked confused as she thought back. Realisation hit her as she remembered finding her children. She shook her head with a smiled before continuing, “There is no need to apologise, you all seem to have made a new friend.” When they nodded excitedly she let out a small laugh, making Peach shift in her sleep. Rosalina sighed, “But please tell me where you are going next time.”

“Yes Mama,” the Lumas collectively whispered.

“And you have to promise to introduce me to your new friend.” Rosalina added teasingly but the Lumas nodded nonetheless. She waved them off as she got out of bed. They left the room and she went about waking Peach up. The Mushroom Princess rolled over to look up at her blearily. Peach muttered, “You have too many kids.”

“So do you,” Rosalina joked as the other sat up.

“They aren’t my kids, some of them even raised me.” Peach countered, stretching to wake up some more. She smiled, “You mentioned something about a new friend, one of the kids?”

“Yes, one I have yet to speak to,” Rosalina confirmed.

“Ohhh, who is it?” Peach asked excitedly, she loved when people in the mansion got along.

“Not telling,” Rosalina answered in a singsong voice making Peach whine childishly. Rosalina shook her head, “And you call yourself a princess.” That last comment earned her a pillow to the side of the head.

\---

Rosalina and Peach sat down to breakfast along with a few other women staying at the mansion. Samus looked as if she had been awake hours, mostly likely due to the coffee she was currently nursing, while Zelda and Daisy were half asleep to the point that latter almost fell into her food. Bayonetta was residing behind her newspaper but she probably looked perfect, like usual.

Peach had yet to stop complaining over the fact that Rosalina refused to tell who her children’s new friend was. She expressed this frustration to the group making Samus shake her head, Zelda and Daisy snap out of their daze and Bayonetta stop her reading. The witch smiled goodnaturedly, “So it’s one of the kids I’m assuming…”

“Yeah.” Peach confirmed before adding, “And it’s someone she hasn’t spoken to, but she won’t tell me which one.”

“How about we guess?” Zelda suggested with a smile.

“Oh! Is it one of the Inklings? They’re new.” Daisy guessed around a mouthful of food.

“No,” Rosalina answered as she began to eat her breakfast.

“How about one of the Ice Climbers?”

She shook her head.

“Villager?”

Head shake.

“Toon Link?”

Head shake.

“Young Link?”

Head shake.

“Bowser Jr.?”

Head shake.

Daisy flopped against her chair, she couldn’t think of anyone else. Samus sensed her annoyance so she jumped in, “Is it one of the psychic boys?” Rosalina looked up at the group and nodded. 

Peach clapped, her face lighting up with a smile as she asked, “So it’s Ness?” Rosalina shook her head making the other blonde monarch pause. The group fell into quiet as she thought about her next question, “What’s the other one’s name?”

“It’s a mystery,” Rosalina answered smugly as she finished her food. Samus laughed into her mug while Bayonetta went back to her reading. Zelda and Daisy stopped Peach from following her as she stood up and left the table. The Mushroom Princess sighed, she’d find out later anyway.

\---

Rosalina had spent another day without any of her children. She caught up on more of her reading and visited the observatory, finding less Lumas there than she expected. They had also been absent from lunch. She asked if any of the others had seen them but all of them answered that they hadn’t.

She sighed when she reached the small clearing from the day before and found no one there. Rosalina had set about looking for them since they were going to miss dinner again. She headed back to the mansion, hoping to get a feeling of where they might be. The hallways of the mansion were quiet once again, aside from the trickle of sound coming from the main hall.

Rosalina felt a pull from the upper floor and so headed up into grand staircase. She walked until the noise of the main hall became too quiet to hear and she was enveloped by silence once more. She went on, despite not hearing any indication that her children were this way. The urge to turn around and go the other way was hard to ignore.

Her plans were halted when she heard a quiet voice coming from one of the communal rooms. She knew the children had, as they put it, ‘called dibs’ on this room early on in their stay and had turned it into a ‘no adult zone’. Rosalina disregarded that rule as she peeked into the room through the slightly open door.

The room itself was small, most likely a spare single bedroom, but managed to fit many bean bag chairs in front of the single tv, dvd player and console. It was decorated by large stickers being plastered along its walls, breaking up their beige colour. Despite none of the adults coming into clean it, the room clean and well-kept. Rosalina was impressed by what the children had done by themselves.

She then focused on the fact that many of her children were sat on the bean bags. They were not using the tv. Instead, they were listening to the young boy from before. He was reading a book that rested on his lap alongside one of the baby Lumas. He flipped the page before continuing in a quiet, calm voice, “... the six heroes rode off into the sunset, leaving the dragon in its cave to sleep for a thousand years. Everyone was happy, everything was right. The end.”

The Lumas cheered and clapped as he closed the book with a small smile. He looked up at the clock and gasped, “We should be at dinner.” 

One of the young stars gasped as well, “Dinner!” The other Lumas looked at each other before began chanting that word happily. Rosalina shook her head at her children’s naive attitude. The young boy seemed to share those thoughts as he stood up, nestling the baby Luma carefully in his arms, and said, “We should go, I have no idea what you guys eat but you must be hungry.”

“Star bits!” Another of the Lumas broke the chant making all of them stop. They looked expectantly at the boy who tilted his head to the side in confusion. Before he could question anything another round of chanting started as the Lumas crowded behind him and began to maneuver him towards the door.

Rosalina wanted to laugh as the young boy was led past her, she having slipped behind the door a moment before. The Lumas floated through the air, gesturing for the boy to follow, all the while calling out the name of their favourite food.

\---

It was the third day of peace for Rosalina. She woke up with her children telling her that they would introduce their new friend today, since they had apparently asked him the night before. She smiled at their happiness when she nodded. They left to go find him. After that, Rosalina woke up Peach, the other princess grumbling about still not knowing the Lumas’ new friend.

The pair went down for breakfast, everything almost identical to the day before. Samus greeted them with a nod and asked, “So Pinky, any luck with your ‘mystery kid’?”

Peach pouted, crossing her arms, “No and it feels like everyone’s in on some kind of joke to keep me from knowing, since everyone I’ve asked doesn’t know either.” Bayonetta put down her newspaper to cast a smirk at the blonde princess, “You didn’t.” When the witch didn’t answer she complained, “Bay’, that’s so mean.”

“Never said I wasn’t sweetie,” Bayonetta replied humorously. Daisy laughed at her friend’s misfortune. Zelda gave her a chastising look which the other waved off.

Peach sighed, “I need better friends.”

“You could always hang out with the villains,” Samus pointed out as she nodded over to said group. Most of them waved grumpily, not all of them were morning people, while Bowser did so enthusiastically. Peach waved back happily before saying, “Maybe I will.” Rosalina sighed at her companion’s antics. She finished her food and started a cup of her favourite apricot tea. 

Thinking on the events of the past couple of days, she realised something worrying. She looked around the crowded hall until she spotted the table the kids called their own. They were a large group and so had put together two tables so they could all sit together. However, amongst all of the young competitors, she couldn’t find the young boy or any of her Lumas.

She was concerned about the boy’s eating habits, knowing that he had missed two meals this week already (star bits didn’t count despite their nice taste). Rosalina rose sharply. She startled everyone near the group but paid no mind as she hurriedly left the room. 

Rosalina didn’t need to wait to get a feeling about where they were as she raced down the hallway and went out into the garden. She passed by the trees surrounding the clearing to walk up a small hill. The morning light hit her face as she reached the top, remnants of sunrise still casting an orange hue over the area.

She stopped.

Before her was a plot of dirt, the ground overturned in the shape of a messy square. Her children were dotted about the plot of land, some holding gardening supplies, as they planted seeds in the earth.

She caught sight on the boy knelt in the dirt. He was teaching one of the youngest Lumas, a pale blue baby, to plant seeds, the small star giggling as it patted the soil over the tiny object. The boy picked the Luma up off the ground before going to help another one of her children. Rosalina watched as he milled about the space, giving advice to any Luma that asked for it.

She was content on observing this peaceful scene until she remembered why she had gone there. Rosalina cleared her throat, getting the attention of everyone on the hill. The boy went still as their eyes met, she hadn’t meant to scare him. He looked at the ground as she passed by the Lumas and came to a stop in front of him.

She raised her hand, causing the boy to flinch slightly, then brought it to rest on his head. The boy looked up at her around her arm with a looked of confusion which she answered with, “You’re in a lot of trouble you know.”

Confusion changing to worry as he stuttered, “T-Trouble?”

Rosalina made a noise of confirmation before continuing, “My children too.” The Lumas began to panic at that, many of them crowding around the pair to ask why. She raised a hand, signalling for them to quiet, and went on, “I haven’t seen you eating with the others, have my children been keeping you busy?”

“Yes… Wait, no, maybe.” The boy panicked, unsure what to say. 

Rosalina smiled at his response before kneeling down in front of him, “It’s okay, sorry if they’re a bit much.”

“That’s fine…” The boy whispered back. He played with the bottom of his shirt, “I have been eating but the hall makes me nervous.”  
“How so?” Rosalina asked quietly.

“The noise bothers me, I don’t like loud places,” he answered. Rosalina sensed there was a story there but didn’t pry; instead she looked at the Luma being hugged against the boy’s chest. She laughed when it held its little arms up to her, making a cooing noise. She glanced sideways at the other Lumas and said, “Now you guys…”

“Yes Mama?” One of the yellow Lumas questioned hesitantly.

“Didn’t you say we were being introduced today?” Rosalina asked in a mock chastising tone.

“Oh yeah!” Another of the Lumas answered from the crowd. A light green Luma stepped forward to gesture at the young boy, “This is Sun!”

“Sun?” She raised an eyebrow at the answer making the young boy laugh shyly.

“Sun!” The baby Luma called from the young boy’s arms. 

Sensing they were going to start chanting, Rosalina added, “Why ‘sun’?”

“He’s teaching us how to plant sunflowers!”

“His hair glows in the sunshine!”

“His hugs are warm like the sunlight!”

A plethora of more answers came from the group making the young boy sink in on himself in embarrassment. Rosalina smiled as her children complimented their new friend. She nodded for their benefit before turning to him to ask, “And what is your name?”

“Lucas…” The boy, Lucas, replied with a small smile. 

Rosalina smiled back, “A lovely name.”

“Sun!” The baby Luma called again, gaining Lucas’ attention. Looks like he had grown accustomed to the nickname. The small star pointed at one of the sunflower seeds lying on the ground. Lucas picked it up for the baby to hold. Instead of keeping it, however, the Luma held it out for its mother to take.

Rosalina took the seed. She saw her children look expectantly at her and sighed.

\---

The group sat down at their own table at dinner. Most of the hall had been surprised by the sudden arrival of the army of stars accompanying the two blondes. Rosalina having finally managed to persuade the group to eat with the rest of the competitors, the promise of extra star bits enough to get her children to agree. Lucas kept close to her side until they reached an empty table.

The Lumas sat on the tabletop, some of them going off to fetch food for the group. Lucas set the baby down next to its siblings. All of the stars chatted excited about the flowers they had planted that morning, asking when they would be down growing. The young boy had been happy to answered their question, no matter how many there were.

Rosalina sat tiredly at the table, worn out after a whole day of gardening. That didn’t sound right. They had spent the morning planting and watering but the rest of the day had been spent watching the soil, the Lumas refusing to leave in case anything grew without them seeing. She smiled at their naivety.

Lucas seemed to have noticed her silence as he looked at her in concern. She shook her head, dismissing his worry, and cast a glance around the room. Most of room had gone back to eating, attributing their arrival as another weird happening in the mansion. She caught sight of her friends watching them, Peach even going to far as to use a pair of rose gold opera glasses.

She ignored them and turned her attention back to the Lumas who were watching Lucas demonstrate pattycake. Rosalina laughed as one of them patted the boy on the cheek, thinking that was part of the game. Just as the others were going to join in, the Lumas who left before returned with food, two of them balancing plates on their heads while the others held all of stars bits they could carry. She took the plates before something got broken and allowed them to pile the star bits in the middle of the table.

Lucas reached for one of the sparkling bits then gave it to the baby. One of the Lumas tried to give him a star bit too but he refused saying, “They’re yours, you guys should enjoy them.”

Rosalina commented, “Maybe later.” That made the Luma cheer and place the bit beside the boy. Lucas looked up at her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said warmly, “The sun is like any other star, so it needs to eat its star bits too.” Lucas nodded in realisation, a slight blush appearing on his cheek as he began to eat his food.

Rosalina heard the small sound behind them. She turned around to find Peach holding the Mushroom Kingdom equivalent of a phone, pointing a camera at them. A ping sound came from one of the Lumas. Said Luma pulled a device out of nowhere before calling, “Mama! Mama! Look!”

The rest of the Lumas crowded around alongside their mother. Rosalina saw on the screen on the device was a picture taken of their backs with writing at the bottom, ‘The Sun, the Moon and the Stars! One big happy family!’

Rosalina shook her head as the princess in pink waved at them. She looked down at Lucas who was eating as the baby Luma played with one of the vegetables from his plate. Maybe Peach was onto something.

But she’d never hear her admit that...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this, whoever is reading this.  
> This was written as a comfort fic after I finally got to the end of Mother 3 and was super sad over the ending.  
> I have a few ideas for this current dynamic, so maybe I'll write more.
> 
> P.S. Do tell me if you spot any errors, I'm bad at proof reading.


End file.
